paddingtonbearfandomcom-20200223-history
Paddington-Books
Titel der Padd.Bände und der darin jeweils publizierten Geschichten ;Book-Titels - die Buchtitel The first book, A Bear Called Paddington, of Michael Bond, was published in 1958. Although the books are divided into chapters and each book has a time frame, the stories all work as stand alone stories, and many of them were used like this in the TV series. The first nine Paddington books to be published were all full length chapter books and each chapter in the books is a story in its own right. The series began with "A Bear Called Paddington" which was published in the UK on 13th October 1958. The fourteenth, and most recent title, 'Love from Paddington', was published in 2014. In order of publication the titles are: A Bear Called Paddington (1958) :The stories in the first book in the series are: :#’’Please Look After This Bear’’ – The Browns first meet Paddington at Paddington station. :#’’A Bear in Hot Water’’ – Paddington's first attempt at having a bath is a disaster. :#’’Paddington Goes Underground’’ – Paddington's first journey on the Underground causes chaos. :#’’A Shopping Expedition’’ – Paddington gets lost during a shopping trip. :#’’Paddington and "The Old Master"’’ – This story introduces Mr Gruber. After hearing Mr Gruber talk about painting, Paddington decides to try his hand at it himself. :#’’A Visit to the Theatre’’ – Paddington goes to see a play with the Browns. :#’’Adventure at the Seaside’’ – Paddington takes part in a sandcastle competition. :#’’A Disappearing Trick’’ – Paddington receives a magic set for his first birthday with the Browns. This story introduces Mr Curry. More About Paddington (1959) :The stories in the second book in the series are: :#’’A Family Group’’ – Paddington takes a family photo of the Browns. :#’’A Spot of Decorating’’ – Paddington tries to help Mr Brown by decorating his room whilst the family are out. :#’’Paddington Turns Detective’’ – Paddington investigates the disappearance of Mr Brown's prize marrow. :#’’Paddington and the Bonfire’’ – The Browns hold a bonfire party at No. 32 Windsor Gardens. :#’’Trouble at No.32’’ – Paddington catches a nasty chill when a winter prank goes disastrously wrong. :#’’Paddington and the Christmas Shopping’’ – Paddington buys presents for the Brown family. :#’’Christmas’’ – Paddington enjoys his first Christmas with the Browns Paddington Helps Out (1960) :The stories in the third book in the series are: :#’’A Picnic on the River’’ – Paddington gets more than he bargained for when the Browns hire a boat for a day on the river. :#’’Paddington Makes a Bid’’ – Mr Gruber takes Paddington to an auction sale. :# Paddington and "Do It Yourself"]]’’ – After reading a DIY magazine, Paddington tries to make presents for Mr Brown and (reluctantly) Mr Curry. :#’’A Visit to the Cinema’’ – The Browns go to see a cowboy film. When the special attraction is cancelled, Paddington comes to the rescue. :#’’Something Nasty in the Kitchen’’ – With Mr and Mrs Brown sick in bed and the rest of the family out of the house, Paddington prepares dinner. :#’’Trouble at the Launderette’’ – A reluctant Paddington takes Mr Curry's laundry to be cleaned. :#’’Paddington Dines Out’’ – The Browns organise a special meal for Paddington's birthday. Paddington Abroad (1961) :The stories in the fourth book in the series are: :#’’Paddington Prepares’’ – Mr Brown announces a holiday in France. :#’’A Visit to the Bank’’ – A misunderstanding causes uproar at the bank. :#’’Trouble at the Airport’’ – Airport officials suspect Paddington is travelling without a passport. :#’’Paddington Saves the Day’’ – The Browns' car gets a puncture and Mr Brown organises an al-fresco meal. :#’’Paddington and the "Pardon"’’ – Paddington takes part in a local festival. :#’’A Spot of Fishing’’ – The Browns and Paddington go on a fishing trip and get marooned. :#’’Paddington Takes to the Road’’ – Paddington participates in the Tour de France. Paddington at Large (1962) :The stories in the fifth book in the series are: :#’’Paddington Breaks the Peace’’ – Paddington causes chaos trying to mow Mr Curry's lawn. :#’’Mr Gruber's Outing’’ – Mr Gruber takes Paddington, Judy and Jonathan to the park. :#’’Goings-On at Number Thirty-two’’ – Paddington mistakes a man installing the Browns' new television for a burglar. :#’’Paddington Hits the Jackpot’’ – Paddington wins a TV quiz show. :#’’A Sticky Time’’ – Paddington tries to make toffee. :#’’Trouble in the Bargain Basement’’ – Paddington goes Christmas shopping. :#’’Paddington and the Christmas Pantomime’’ – Paddington helps out at a local panto. Paddington Marches On(1964) published by Houghton Mifflin Company :The stories in this sixth collection are: :#’’Paddington and the Cold Snap’’ – Paddington tries to defrost Mr Curry's pipes. :#’’A Most Unusual Ceremony’’ – Paddington is invited to a ceremony at a marmalade factory. :#’’Paddington Makes a Clean Sweep’’ – Paddington makes a mess cleaning the chimney. :#’’Mr Gruber′s Mystery Tour’’ – Paddington and Mr Gruber go on a mystery tour of London. :#’’Paddington Saves the Day’’ – Paddington plays cricket. :#’’A Day by the Sea’’ – Paddington and the Browns go to the seaside. :#’’An Unexpected Party’’ – The Browns celebrate Paddington's (temporary) return to Peru with a farewell party. Paddington at Work (1966) published by Houghton Mifflin Company :The stories in this seventh collection are: :#’’A Bear at Sea :#’’Anchors Away :#’’Paddington Buys a Share :#’’A Visit to the Stock Exchange :#’’Paddington in a Hole :#’’Too Much off the Top :#’’Paddington Steps Out Paddington Goes to Town (1968) , published 1968 by Houghton Mifflin Company :The stories in this eighth collection are: :#’’A Day to Remember :#’’Paddington Hits Out'' :#’’A Visit to the Hospital'' :#’’Paddington Finds a Cure'' :#’’Paddington and the "Finishing Touch" '' :#’’Everything Comes to Those Who Wait'' :#’’Paddington Goes to Town'' Paddington Takes the Air (1970) First American edition published 1970 by Houghton Mifflin Company :The stories in this ninth collection are: :#’’A Visit to the Dentist'' :#’’A Stitch in Time'' :#’’Riding High'' :#’’Paddington Strikes a Bargain'' :#’’The Case of the Doubtful Dummy'' :#’’Paddington Recommended'' :#’’The Last Dance'' Paddington's Garden’’(1972) :A single-story picture book. Later adapted (with new illustrations ! ) as Paddington in the Garden, and collected in The Paddington Treasury for the Very Young]]’’(2010) Paddington's Blue Peter Story Book’’(1973) First published 1973 by The British Broadcasting Corporation :This collects together stories previously published in the ''Blue Peter]]’’ annuals, which Michael Bond had written during his time as a cameraman on Blue Peter. The stories all include references to ''Blue Peter, and feature the contemporary Blue Peter presenters, John Noakes, Peter Purves and Valerie Singleton. :#’’Paddington Takes the Cake'' :#’’Paddington Gets the Bird'' :#’’Paddington to the Rescue'' :#’’Paddington Goes Halves'' :#’’Paddington Gives a Service'' :#’’Paddington Weighs In'' Paddington at the Tower’’(1973) :A single-story picture book, aimed at younger readers. ;’’Paddington on Top’’(1974) published by Houghton Mifflin Company :The tenth collectionThis collection is usually listed as the tenth in the main series, as the Blue Peter Collections and picture books are regarded as separate series. http://www.paddington.com/gb/books/novels/ features the following stories: :#’’Paddington Goes to School :#’’Paddington Cleans Up :#’’Paddington Goes to Court :#’’A Birthday Treat :#’’Keeping Fit :#’’Paddington in Touch :#’’Comings and Goings at Number Thirty-two Paddington Takes the Test (1979) published by Houghton Mifflin Company :The eleventh collection in the main series includes these stories: :#’’Paddington at the Wheel’’ – Mr Brown has been ordered to re-take his driving test after a minor accident, but a series of misunderstandings leads to Paddington ending up behind the wheel instead. :#’’In and Out of Trouble’’ – A reluctant Paddington is roped in to test Mr Curry's "new" hammock. :#’’Paddington and the Stately Home’’ – Mr. Gruber takes Paddington, Jonathan and Judy to visit a stately home. :#’’Paddington and "Bob-a-Job"’’ – Paddington takes part in the local scouts' "bob-a-job" week. :#’’Paddington Gets a Rise’’ – Paddington tries to make money to buy Mr Brown a birthday present. :#’’Mr Curry Lets Off Steam’’ – Mr Curry bags himself a free go at Mr Brown's new sauna bath, but lives to regret it. :#’’Pantomime Time’’ – The Browns and Mr Gruber enjoy a Christmas treat. Paddington on Screen’’(1980) :Following up Paddington's Blue Peter Story Book]]’’(1973) this collection collects the remaining stories published in the ''Blue Peter]]’’ annuals, which Michael Bond had written during his time as a cameraman on Blue Peter. These stories again feature occasional appearances from the Blue Peter presenters, including newcomer Lesley Judd and newsreader Angela Rippon. :#’’Paddington's Puzzle'' :#’’A Spoonful of Paddington' :#’’Paddington Clocks In' :#’’Paddington Passes Through'' :#’’Paddington Takes a Cut'' :#’’Paddington's Christmas Treasure Hunt' :#’’Paddington in the "Hot Seat"' Paddington at the Zoo’’(1984) :A single-story picture book, aimed at younger readers. Later collected in The Paddington Treasury for the Very Young’’(2010) ;’’Paddington and the Knickerbocker Rainbow’’(1985) :A single-story picture book, aimed at younger readers. Paddington at the Palace’’(1986) :A single-story picture book, aimed at younger readers. Later collected in The Paddington Treasury for the Very Young]]’’(2010) Paddington's Magical Christmas (1988) :A single-story picture book, aimed at younger readers. This book has not yet been collected or reissued in line with the other picture books. Paddington Goes to Hospital (2001) :A single-story picture book, aimed at younger readers. Co-written with Karen Jankel. Author's profits went to Action Research. Paddington and the Grand Tour (2003) :A single-story picture book, aimed at younger readers. Paddington Here and Now (2008) :This twelfth collection in the main series was published almost thirty years after the last, and coincided with Paddington's fiftieth anniversary. The stories included in this volume are: :#’’Parking Problems :#’’Paddington's Good Turn :#’’Paddington Strikes a Chord :#’’Paddington Takes the Biscuit :#’’Paddington Spills the Beans :#’’Paddington Aims High :#’’Paddington's Christmas Surprise Paddington Races Ahead (2012) :The thirteenth collection in the main series includes these stories: :#’’Mr Curry's Birthday Treat' :#’’A Fishy Business' :#’’Spring Cleaning' :#’’A Chance Encounter' :#’’Paddington in Training' :#’’Paddington Flies a Kite' :#’’Paddington on Track' ;’’Paddington Goes for Gold’’(2012) :A single-story picture book, aimed at younger readers. Released to coincide with London hosting the Summer Olympic Games in 2012. Love from Paddington (2014) :A book of letters from Paddington and his Aunt Lucy, which retell stories seen in the previous collections from Paddington's perspective.urlPaddington Bear to tell his own origin story in new book of letters. last=Flood |first=Alison |date=8 April 2014 |website= |publisher=The Guardian |accessdate=27 April 2014 Paddington's Finest Hour (2017) The fourteenth collection of the main series includes these stories: :#’’Parking Problems' :#’’A Bird in the Hand' :#’’Curry's the Name' :#’’Paddington's Magical Moments' :#’’Dinner for One' :#’’A Visit to the Cleaners' :#’’Paddington's Finest Hour' The fifteenth collection, 2018 coming soon ;Paddington at St. Paul's (2018) The fifteenth and finale collection of the main series includes these stories: xxx yyy zzz aaa Note: "Paddington at St. Paul's" was finished before Michael Bond's death in 2017. The finale book in the "Paddington" series will be released on June 27, 2018 to mark the anniversary of the day that Michael Bond died and the 60th anniversary of "A Bear Called Paddington".Michael Bond's last Paddington Bear story out in 2018 Bücher (german Versions - deutsch) Im Benziger-Verlag erschienen die auf Deutsch übersetzten Bücher in der folgenden Reihenfolge: # - Unser kleiner Bär # - Neue Abenteuer des kleinen Bären # - Der kleine Bär hilft, wo er kann # - Der kleine Bär macht Ferien # - Der kleine Bär weiß, was er will # - Wirbel um den kleinen Bären # - Der kleine Bär in der Klemme # - Wer hilft dem kleinen Bären # - Der kleine Bär feiert Geburtstag # - Der kleine Bär und seine Freunde ;Anmerkungen * http://www.paddingtonbear.co.uk/en Category:Book